Scary Fanfiction
by TheOtherKeybladeMaster
Summary: AU While Zexion is wallowing in his misery for the recent death of his wife and child, he meets a spunky musician who shows him how to be happy. Cameos from Sweeney Todd, Edward Scissorhands, 1408, Cloverfield, and One Missed Call. Taking requests. Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I think the only thing I think I really WANT to own is Demyx, but I don't. And I don't own anything else either.**

**This has a bunch of different pairings in it, some cracky and some not so cracky. Leon/Aerith, AkuRoku, Zemyx, SoRiku, Marluxia/Namine, Larxene/Zexion, CloTi, Yuffie/Cid, Xemnas/Kairi. Ages are seriously warped, as you might have noticed, considering that Kairi is Zexion's mom… lol.**

* * *

"I…"

Zexion choked on his words.

Sure, the marriage had lost its fire. I was planning on filing a divorce anytime now. But I definitely didn't want it to end like this.

"Larxene was a strong woman."

I can't believe I'm reading her eulogy right now.

"Although she could be difficult at times, no one knew me better than she did."

His voice cracked at that. A tear streaked down his pale face. Although he looked sharp in his black suit, he was completely torn apart inside.

It never should have happened like this.

"She was also the mother of my child. My beautiful Xion."

I promised myself I wouldn't cry. Oh, God, I'm so cliché.

Tears dropped heavily on the paper in his hands.

"There wasn't anyone in the world I loved more than my darling Xion."

Zexion, get a hold of yourself, you mushy bastard.

"My sweet Xion."

He stepped off the platform and made a beeline for the exit. He was crying harder than any man should ever have to. Then again, no man should ever have to lose both his wife and his only child all at once. And have to speak at their funeral after having watched them die before his eyes.

That day was just like all the rest. The happy trio was spending Larxene's only day of the week off together. A Saturday. They were in the car, Zexion driving, Larxene in the passenger seat and Xion in the middle in the front with them.

"I love you, Daddy!"

"Aww, I love you, too, Xee."

The little black haired girl giggled cheerfully. Husband and wife looked at each other with warm eyes. They knew they couldn't stand each other, but they strived for these moments. These grey areas in their black fated marriage.

POP!

SCREEEEECH!

"Xion!"

"Daddy!"

"Zexion!"

"Larxene, I--"

"Zexion, I'm sorry--"

CRASHH!

A worn out tire. It popped, the car swerved. Another car smashed into the passenger side. The two girls were crushed. Xion was killed instantly. Larxene wasn't so lucky. Zexion was horribly scratched up and had a broken arm and leg and a few ribs and probably a concussion.

The blonde woman turned her bloodied face towards her husband.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Larx, it's not you're fault, why are you sorry? Why, Larxy?"

"For leaving you. I'm sorry. Goodbye. Goodbye, Zexion."

His father came up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Zexion… I'm so sorry."

"Please, Dad. Right now 'sorry' is the last thing I want to hear."

"Oh, umm… sor-- uh, okay." He smiled apologetically.

Clicking heels could be heard coming towards them.

"Xemnas! What happened? He just left right then and there now didn't he! I wonder if he should be straining his leg so much-- oh Zexion! I'm so sorry!"

Zexion sighed and smiled stiffly. "Aunt Yuffie…" He wanted to tell her no sorries, but there was no telling Aunt Yuffie anything.

She hustled over to where the small man was brooding on the stoop and embraced him with such force that he couldn't breath.

"Mother…." You could almost hear his cousin rolling her eyes.

Zexion smiled, genuinely this time. Tifa was one of the easier ones. She didn't fuss and she didn't hug and she didn't say sorry.

"Tifa."

"Zexion." She nodded politely at him. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up. No more tears, alright?"

"Of course."

Suddenly, intense sobbing could be heard coming out of the doors.

"Oh, jeez. Speak of the devil."

Aerith was Tifa's older sister, by a year. She was considerably more emotional than Tifa was.

Zexion shook his head. "No, it's alright. Come on out, Aerith."

If he was a car accident, then she was a train wreck. There was mascara all over her face, she was clutching a hankie, and she was crying into her husband's shoulder. Zexion nodded at him.

"Leon."

"Zexion. Sorry for the--"

"No. No more sorries. If I hear that word one more time I'll be worse than she is." He gestured towards Aerith.

Leon raised his eyebrows. "Well, then, you better get ready for it because you've got a whole family in there waiting for you."

Zexion sighed. "Ugh, can't you go in and say something to them?"

"I suppose."

"Thanks."

The taller man walked back into the building and held the door open for Cloud, but stopped him shortly to whisper something. Cloud nodded.

The blond man had tears in his eyes. He looked like he was going to explode in a rush of emotion any second but he was trying to hold it in.

"Hello, Zexion," he said quietly.

"This never should have happened to you."

"I know. It's okay."

"No it's not. Why would they make you read a eulogy at your own wife and child's funeral? It's horrible." Some tears escaped Cloud's eyes and he cursed at himself.

Zexion's eyes widened. He had never thought about it that way. Not only that, but he had never heard anyone say it out loud.

'your own wife and child's funeral'

"Excuse me."

Zexion left then. He walked down the steps and into his car and drove away. He didn't care about seeing the rest of the family. He just needed to be alone so he could cry in peace.

* * *

**So… loved it? Hated it? Printed it out and burned it? I promise it's going to change a LOT over the course of the story. Lots less sad, lots more funnies and romancey-ness and such. And don't worry, you'll get to meet the rest of Zexion's family. :D Please review! Even if you didn't like it, I really want to hear what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cloverfield or Kingdom Hearts. **

**A/N: Demyx is kind of the "Rob" part from Cloverfield, except that he actually did get to Japan, and Beth is replaced with… someone. I'll figure it out in a second.**

* * *

Demyx flopped down onto his couch. He needed some serious comfort. He'd just been fired from his job, which he had moved all the way to Japan from New York City for, his boyfriend broke up with him because he was moving, and he lived in an itty-bitty crappy apartment with no entertainment except his guitar and his laptop.

His guitar was out of tune, so he picked up the latter.

"Hmmm… let's see what's goin' on back home."

The headlines Demyx read were startling.

_Sea Monster Attacks NYC!_

_Godzilla in the Big Apple?_

_Statue of Liberty Decapitated by Mystery Monster_

_Empire State Building Destroyed_

_CLOVERFIELD_

"Wow, I hope everyone is alright… at least I left in time." Satisfied, though a little worried and trying not to think about Saix (his ex), he closed the lid of the computer and checked his watch.

"Hmmm… one thirty. It's only half way through the day, and I'm SOOO BORED." He threw his arms up in exasperation. "And I'm talking to myself!"

He glanced at his bright blue All Star High Tops that were calling his name next to the door and smiled deviously. Maybe he could go out and talk to some other people instead of himself.

He leapt up from the couch and slipped into his sneakers. Jumping down three steps at a time, he exited the tiny apartment building and walked as fast as he could to the nearest bar.

Loudly stepping inside, he did the routine English Check.

"DOES ANYONE IN THIS FINE ESTABLISHMENT SPEAK FLUENT ENGLISH?"

One guy turned his head and glared at the cheerful blonde standing at the door. He was small and had slate blue hair that completely covered one side of his face in a really adorable and emo kind of way. He was wearing an uncomfortable looking black suit.

"Well, do you?"

The man nodded.

"Score!" Demyx skipped over to him and stuck out his hand. "Hi there!"

The stranger raised a skeptical eyebrow and shook the musician's hand. "Hi…"

"What are you doing here in the depressing place? We gotta go somewhere better! What's your name? I'm Demyx!"

"Zexion."

"Cool name! Let's go!" Demyx grabbed Zexion by the hand and yanked him out of the building. Demyx was moving so fast, Zexion had to run to keep up.

"Wait! Wh… where are we going?!"

Demyx stopped abruptly and Zexion crashed into him.

"I never got that far… I didn't think I'd get lucky on the first try…"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I really don't have time for this. Please leave me be and let me wallow in my misery in peace."

"Misery? Why are you miserable? It's such a nice day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing…"

"I just left my wife and child's funeral."

Demyx got a surprised look on his face and mouthed 'oh'.

Zexion nodded sharply. "Yes, so if you will excuse me--"

The other man grabbed his arm and didn't let him move. "Well, all the more reason to go out and have fun!"

Zexion glared at him. "I'm in mourning, dumb ass. How the hell am I supposed to have fun when my beautiful wife and four year old daughter just got killed in a car accident that I survived?"

Demyx smiled softly and shook his head. "Before I left my apartment to go find someone to hang out with, I went online and checked news websites to see what was going on the New York City, that's where I'm from. I just left there recently for a job. A job that I just was fired from, by the way. So anyway, I check the website to see headlines screaming at me that there's a fucking MONSTER in New York and the Empire State Building was destroyed and the Statue of Liberty was decapitated and my friends are probably all dead, including my, as of just recently, ex-boyfriend whom I still love and haven't gotten over because he broke up with me. These are all very deep and very fresh wounds. You say you survived the car accident? With what, a broken arm? Leg? Concussion? And now you're perfectly capable of keeping up with me at a running pace. So you either heal freakishly fast, or said car accident happened quite a bit ago."

Zexion blushed, opened his mouth, and then closed it again, resembling a goldfish. This man, who a very short time ago seemed like he was completely content and happy, just proved that he is considerably worse off than Zexion.

"I… I had no idea…"

Demyx grinned. "Of course you didn't, it's not your fault. How were you supposed to know? But anyway, my point is that no matter how much shit the monkeys of life throw at you, you can always take a shower. We were lucky enough to dodge some of it. Think about it, if I hadn't left New York, I would probably be dead. And you managed to not die in a horrible car crash that ended the lives of your wife and child. You know what I think? I think you and I should take advantage of this… umm… alive-ness. Agreed?" He stuck out his right hand towards Zexion. The other man shook it.

"Agreed."

Demyx sighed. "So…"

"So…?"

The blonde man laughed. "What are we gonna do now?"

Zexion shrugged. "I should go back to the funeral. My family is probably waiting for me. I guess this is goodbye for now?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Pfft, no way! You're taking me with you. I've got a feeling that if I leave you alone you're prob'ly gonna go jump offa bridge somewhere."

"Demyx, I really think--"

"Nope! I am definitely going with you. No more complaints. Where's your car?"

Zexion rapidly shook his head. "I really can't take you with me. Too many questions. My family is nuts."

"Too bad. I love crazy people!"

Zexion groaned. "There's no shaking you off right now, is there?"

"Nope!"

"Fine. Come on."

Zexion led Demyx to his car, a.k.a., the love of his life. A so-dark-it-was-almost-black purple convertible Ferrari F430 Spider**(1)**. Demyx was drooling.

Zexion opened the door, sat down in the driver's seat, and motioned for Demyx to get in.

He sat down tentatively, as if he were afraid that if he would touch it, it would become imperfect.

"Leather interior, stereo system better than the one in my house," he reached down between the door and the seat, pulled on something, and leaned back. "Reclining seats. Very spacious. It's gorgeous, Zexion. I'm almost afraid to ask about the one that you totaled."

Zexion smirked. "Larxene's yellow Volkswagen Beetle. It was nothing short of hideous. If I had destroyed this one, I don't think you and I would have met because I probably would have killed myself."

Demyx whistled. "I can see why. Who's Larxene?"

"I'm glad you are someone who can appreciate motor vehicles. Larxene is my dead wife."

"You bet. Sorry."

"No problem. To the funeral!" Zexion twisted the key in the ignition and the beautiful purr of the engine made Demyx whistle again.

"This must have cost you a fortune and a half."

"Meh. Just about." He reached over into the glove box and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

Demyx motioned to turn on the radio. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. But the place isn't very far from here."

"Okey doke."

_Click. "The IV and your hospital bed. This was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events…" _**(500 points and a virtual cookie for the reviewer who guesses the song!)**

Demyx turned it up. "Epic song."

"Damn straight."

"So… Larxene was your wife's name. I don't mean to intrude, but what was your daughter's name?"

Zexion chuckled. "Demyx, I think it's a little late for you to be afraid of intruding." The accused smiled sheepishly. "But anyway, her name was Xion. She had black hair and bright blue eyes."

"Nice name."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a moment. There wasn't much that could be talked about without penetrating uncomfortable barriers. Or maybe they just wanted to listen to the song.

"_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor_

_This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital_

_It's not so pleasant and it's not so conventional_

_It sure as hell ain't normal but we deal, we deal…"_

All of a sudden Zexion laughed. Demyx raised an eyebrow at him.

"I fear for your sanity."

"And I, yours, Mr. Charming-Stranger."

"What are you… oh." Demyx giggled.

"Can I ask you a question, Demyx?"

"Of course."

"Do you promise that you aren't going to kill me and my family when we get there? I'm starting to become afraid that I just invited a serial killer to my wife's funeral."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

"_Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid_

_Just sit back, relax, sit back, relapse again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight, take the fight from the kid_

_Just sit back, just sit back--" Click._

"We're here." They opened the car doors and go out. "It's around the corner."

Turning the corner, Zexion saw everyone exactly where he left them, which was surprising since he had been gone for a good forty-five minutes. Tifa was the first to notice them, and she darted down the steps and pointed an accusing finger at her cousin.

"Where the hell have you been?! Aunt Kairi's insane with worry." She looked at Demyx awkwardly. "Who's that?"

Zexion shrugged. "My new best friend."

Tifa smiled at the newcomer. "Thank's for finding him. Where was he hiding?"

"Some rundown bar not to far from here."

"I see. Come on, the rest of the family is waiting." She turned back to the group of people standing by the doors. "Hey everyone, Zexion is back! And uh… he brought a friend!"

* * *

**So… yeah. That's the second chapter. Movin' right along… Please review! The more reviews I get, the move motivation I get, the more I write! So please review!!! **

**Also-- PLEASE READ!!!-- I just recently I decided to incorperate the song 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira into a Zemyx fic. I have a really funny and epic idea. BUUUUTTTTT I don't know whether I should stick it in here or write a oneshot. Tell me what you think!**

**1: THIS IS MY DREAM CAR!! LOOK IT UP!!! IT'S BEE-YOOOOOO-TEE-FULL!!!! Except in a different color. Like… lime green with white, purple, and black flames. But I figured that was a bit obnoxious for Zexion's character so I made it (the color, not the make) slightly less conspicuous. I don't know… I guess I can just see Demyx and Zexion bonding over a purple Ferrari… but that's just me… **


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter we learn a little bit more about Zexion's romantic history! We also find out who his brother is. Hahahaha. But… there's something in here… ooo, I'm so scared!!! Please don't come at me with pitchforks! It's too early for this, I know it is! UGH!!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I probably never will. **

* * *

Demyx grinned cheerfully and began to walk/run/skip up the steps. Zexion solemnly followed and began to wonder if this was such a good idea. Upon reaching the top of the steps, Demyx shook hands with everyone there and introduced himself.

"Hi there! I'm Demyx. Zexy's new best friend," he said and Zexion ran up the rest of the stairs to reprimand him for the nickname, but before he could reach him, Aerith walked up to Demyx and began to… examine him.

After much prodding, lifting of arms, sniffing, and scrutinizing, she finally spoke.

"Cheery disposition, subtle but wonderful scent, well-maintained body, fabulous hair, surprisingly fashionable sense of style, and perfect skin." She paused and placed her index finger on her lips. "Are you gay?"

Everyone froze. Zexion sweat dropped. Demyx blushed and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Umm… is it really that obvious?"

Aerith smiled. "Well--" she started, but was stopped short by Aunt Yuffie making her way to the front of the crowd. She whistled.

"Zexion, darling! He is _delicious_! Where did you find him?" She smirked and stepped up to her nephew, poking him accusingly in the chest. "You weren't cheating on Larxy, were you?" She gasped mockingly. "Ooo, Zexy-poo has been a _bad boy_!" Waving off Zexion's protests, she looked back over at Demyx. "But I can hardly blame you. He is just so _yummy_!"

"Aunt Yuffie, I wasn't cheating on Larxene. I just met Demyx maybe twenty minutes ago."

The energetic woman scoffed. "Lies! Zex, we all know you're as straight as a steel rod, but even the straightest of _married _men would bend for this work of art."

Demyx rolled his eyes, but he was clearly blushing from all the compliments. "Although I have no protests to that, seeing as I'm about as straight as a wheel, Zexion was telling the truth in that we just met and there is nothing going on between us beyond friendship." He smiled apologetically. "Sorry to disappoint you, um…"

"Aunt Yuffie."

He shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Aunt Yuffie."

"You too, Dem." She turned around and hurried back into the church. Several moments later Namine walked out followed by Marluxia and their two children, Hayner and Olette. The blonde woman gasped.

"Oooo, Aunt Yuffie was right! He is _adorable_!" She walked up to him and gave him a big hug and a chaste kiss on both cheeks.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Demyx?"

"Yeah, Zexy?"

"I don't mean to say I told you so, but…"

"Are you joking? This is awesome! You're family is great!" he replied, and wholeheartedly wrapped his long arms around Namine, squeezing her tightly. When she pulled away, she walked over to Zexion and hugged him as well. She smiled.

"Zexion, you are positively _glowing_! Even more, dare I say, than when you met Larxene! You might not think so, but something is definitely going to happen between you two. Ooo, this is so _cute_! I'm so excited." She looked over at her husband. "Right, Marly? Isn't it just _adorable_?"

The pink-haired man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Nam, whatever you say." He smiled apologetically at Zexion. The blue-haired man let go of his sister-in-law to hug his brother. When Marluxia pulled away, he smirked at Zexion.

"Y'know, Zex, she has a point. You do look pretty happy." He snickered. "And not to contradict what Aunt Yuffie said, but in college I remember you liking boys a little bit more than girls…"

Zexion narrowed his eyes. "You better shut up before I beat you with one of your children."

Marluxia giggled like a retard. "Ooo, it was in high school, too. Ha! I remember you had the BIGGEST crush on Cloud before he started going out with Tifa." Cloud looked at Zexion with surprise, and the shorter man blushed fifty shades of red and looked away.

"Marluxia…" he pleaded.

Zexion's brother let out a loud, booming laugh. "Ha ha, I remember you would be staring at him all the time, writing his name in hearts all over your notebook…. You were like a little schoolgirl. You were green as pistachio ice cream with envy when he and Teef got together."

"Marluxia!"

"I do seem to recall a boyfriend though. When you were a freshman. It was so many years ago, I can't remember his name.**(1) **Something with an 'S'… Sam… Sean… Saix! That's right. Saix. He broke up with you, though. Something about having to move away. To America, I think it was. Guy had something against long-distance relationships. You were all upset about it for weeks."

Before they knew it, Demyx was standing in between them holding on to Zexion's shoulders, shaking them roughly.

"What did you say his name was?!" His eyes were frantic.

"Saix."

"Jesus Christ! I mean, I knew he was from Japan but this is so unlikely, my head is gonna explode. What did he look like?"

Zexion pondered this. "He was… tall. Well, to me, anyway. Long, light blue hair. Big scar in the shape of an 'x' on his forehead. Demyx, why are you freaking out?"

"Remember how I told you that my boyfriend broke up with me because I was moving away?"

"Yeah. What about it… Jesus Christ! Holy _shit_, Demyx!"

"My thoughts exactly."

Zexion threw his hands up with exasperation. "What the _fuck_! Holy hell, does that mean Saix is _dead_?!"

Marluxia cut in. "Dead? Why would he be dead?"

Demyx turned around and explained about the monster currently wreaking havoc in the Big Apple. Then he pulled out his phone.

"Why don't we call him?"

"No!" Zexion shook his head. "I couldn't… I haven't talked to him for the longest time. It would be so awkward!"

"He's prob'ly dead anyway," Demyx pointed out.

"Oh wow, look at you, thinking positive."

"Shut up."

Zexion rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Give me the phone."

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "I though you said you didn't want to talk to him?" He said it teasingly, like a question.

"Please, Demyx?"

"Fine. Tell him I said hi."

Zexion took the phone, found Saix's name on the contacts list, and called. There were a couple of rings before someone answered.

"_Hello? Demyx?"_

Zexion's jaw dropped. "Jesus… it really is you…" Demyx gasped.

"_Ummm… who is this?"_

"Uh… hi, Saix. I know you probably don't remember me, but…"

"_Zexion?! Is that you?!"_

"Indeed it is. You're still alive?"

"_By some pretty good luck. If it's not the monster, then it's the military. I almost got shot. Twice. Don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to last. Anyway, how're you holding up?"_

"Not much better than you. My wife just died, alongside my daughter."

"_Yeah? Well that sucks. So… you're going out with Dem now? What an ugly coincidence."_

"No. He's just a friend. He says hi, by the way."

"_For now. I said hi, too."_

"Whatever. I'll tell him you said so."

"_Well… I gotta go. Tell Dem I said goodbye. I'm probably not going to pull out of this alive."_

"Goodbye, Saix."

"_See you in hell, Sexy Zexy."_

"Save me a seat next to the fire." Demyx raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"_I'll tell Satan you said hi."_

"You do that."

The call ended. Zexion sighed and handed the phone back to Demyx.

"He said hi. And goodbye."

"Why's that?"

Zexion grimaced. "He said to tell you goodbye, and that he probably won't make it out alive."

Demyx shook his head. "Shame."

"Shame. Really makes you think. Y'know, if I hadn't met you, Demyx, I never would have talked to him again." Zexion smiled sadly. "Thank you."

"I could say the same about you."

"Funny how things happen that way."

"Straight up. Hey Zexion?" Demyx whimpered pathetically. At that point, Aunt Yuffie had come outside again and was watching the situation with interest.

"Yeah, Dem?"

"Do you think… do you think maybe I could have a hug now?"

"Sure thing, Dem."

And so they hugged. A very much wholehearted, squeeze-me-tight-and-never-let-me-go type hug, like they were the only two people in the world. It was in no way romantic, but at that moment, they just needed each other.

"Y'know, Zex…" Demyx pulled away a little bit so that he could see Zexion's face. "If your family wasn't watching us right now, I think I would very shamelessly kiss you. Just standing here like this. I know that we just met an hour ago, but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

On Zexion's face was a look of surprise, but it quickly changed to irritation. He wore a playful frown on his lips, almost a pout.

"Thank's a lot, Demyx," he said, his voice filled with indignation. "Way to beat me to the punch."

Demyx's eyebrow shot halfway up his face. "What's that supposed to--" he started, but was cut off by Zexion's lips pressing up against his. It was a little hesitant, somewhat innocent, so wrong, but somehow, so _right_.

Zexion pulled away, and Demyx could see tears puddling in his eyes. Zexion laughed a little.

"Wow. I… I didn't think I had it in me!" He laughed again.

Demyx laughed too. "Same here. Surprised the _hell_ outta me!"

Zexion nodded. All of a sudden, the humor left his face. He pulled farther away from Demyx and looked around at his family all staring at them, his face turning bright pink. Marluxia cleared his throat uncomfortably. Aunt Yuffie grinned.

"Oooo, I knew it! I really did." She ran up to Demyx and hugged him hard. "Didn't I say this would happen, Namine?" She turned towards the blonde woman and received a nod.

"Thank you so much, Dem," Yuffie said. "I know it's wrong to say at a time like this, but I could always tell that Zexion was unhappy with Larxene. The only thing is, I would never have guessed that this was the reason!"

Demyx was still in shock from the impromptu kiss. "Uhh… your welcome, but for what?"

The short woman shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why, isn't it obvious? For making Zexion happy! It's been _ages _since we've heard his laugh!"

* * *

**Aw crap. Crap crap crap crap crap. It's too early, isn't it? I was thinking about that as I wrote it, but I couldn't think of anywhere else in the story that it would fit! Ooof…**

**1: To be specific, 'so many years ago' would be **_**circa **_**ten years ago. Zexion in this story is 28, ten years ago being about 18, a freshman in college. Xion died at 4, making it so that she was born when Zex was 24, 2 years out of college. If there's anything wrong with my logic, and I'm just being an idiot, PLEASE TELL ME and I'll fix it.**

**So, review PLEASE. Was it too early for a kiss, or did it work? I'M SO SCARED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay… so… yeah. The kiss was early. BUT THIS WILL FIX IT! Or so I hope. Sorry if this is insufficient, it's mostly to explain the kiss so you don't murder me horribly and to show you what's going to happen next. Vaguely. I am deeply sorry. I must be pissing you people off. But don't desert me, it's gonna get better! This is just the beginning, just to get things started. Apologies for the obsene update delay!!**

**Anyway… ///_o LOL IT'S ZEXION! HAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Ehem…**

* * *

Zexion stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. Glared at it, actually. He was mad.

NO.

He wasn't just mad. He was irate. Boiling. Fuming. _Etcetera_. But it wasn't the ceiling he was mad/irate/boiling/fuming at.

He was mad at himself.

He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. That stupid, unexpected, annoying, unnecessary kiss.

_Why? _he kept asking himself. _Why did I kiss him? Why would I EVER…_

But he _knew _why, he just didn't want to say so.

It was because he _wanted _to. Really, _really, _wanted to. Because of that pull, that _attraction _that made him make such a… _mistake_.

He shook his head. No way. No way was he attracted to that crazy, annoying, tall, blond person. He was the complete opposite in every way.

_~Opposites attract.~_

"UGH!" He sat up in his bed fast, and it made his head spin. "No! Shut UP! STUPID inner voice!" He shook his head and lay back down again. He would _never _admit to being attracted to the aforementioned blond, even if it _was _true. Which it wasn't.

_~Sure, Zexion. Keep telling yourself that. Whatever you say.~_

"I said SHUT UP!" He groaned.

That wasn't the only reason he was mad.

He was also mad because he had enjoyed it. A lot. At his own wife's funeral, no less. But the feel of Demyx's lips against his own had pulled something out of him that had remained dormant for the past ten years. It was _wonderful_. Something he hardly ever expected to feel again. Something he had never felt with Larxene. That feeling of being genuinely _attracted _to another person, to actually _feel _something inside of himself when he was near the other, that _spark _whenever they touched, whenever their eyes met. Something he hadn't felt since he had been with Saix all those years ago.

And it was that feeling that left him boiling over, completely angry with himself for submitting to those feelings and actually _kissing _Demyx in front of his whole family.

* * *

Demyx, on the other hand, was feeling a completely different set of feelings.

He was confused. Completely and utterly confused.

However, it's not as if he didn't have a reason to be. His feelings at the moment, unlike Zexion's, were completely rational.

First reason: the kiss. That kiss had almost caused him to lose control of his bowels, it surprised him so much. He had hardly expected Zexion to kiss him like that. Sure, Demyx had wanted it, but he hardly expected Zexion to want it, too.

And Zexion was so _cute _when he was pouting like that…

But anyway, second reason: Saix. Now _that _was just a coincidence. But it confused him, nonetheless. It was mostly that Saix had recognized Zexion so instantaneously, without even so much as a _hint _as to who it was, just by the sound of his voice over the phone, and they hadn't seen each other in ten years.

And finally, the third reason: Zexion's exit. It wasn't enough that he kissed Demyx in front of his whole family, but the shorter man had to make a break for it immediately after. This is what happened:

"_Thank you so much, Dem," Yuffie said. "I know it's wrong to say at a time like this, but I could always tell that Zexion was unhappy with Larxene. The only thing is, I would never have guessed that this was the reason!" _

_Demyx was still in shock from the impromptu kiss. "Uhh… your welcome, but for what?"_

_The short woman shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why, isn't it obvious? For making Zexion happy! It's been _ages_ since we've heard his laugh!"_

_Demyx shrugged. "No, please don't--"_

"_Yes, Aunt Yuffie," Zexion cut in. His hand was at his mouth; his fingers were gingerly touching his lips. "Please don't." He backed up a few steps, then turned around and ran the rest of the way to his car. The tears that had pooled in his eyes had spilled over, and he was crying now. _

"_Zexion, wait!" Demyx shouted. _

_Zexion rapidly shook his head in reply, muttering something under his breath. He got in his car and drove away at speeds that were most likely above the speed limit. _

"_I… umm…" Demyx's shoulders slumped. He didn't know how, but he had upset Zexion and he felt horrible. _

_Yuffie sighed. "Here." She handed him a slip of paper. "Leave, and when you get home, call him." _

"_Err…" Demyx shrugged again. "Alright. I'll do that." _

And so here he was, in his tiny apartment, staring at his phone. He had been home for several hours, alternating between playing Guitar Hero and staring at the piece of paper with Zexion's number on it. He sighed.

"Alright… might as well…." he picked up the phone, but before he could dial the number, it rang.

"Hello?"

There were a few nervous seconds on the other side before someone replied.

"_Umm… Demyx?"_

"Zexion?! How did you get my number?!"

"_The phone book, Demyx." _

"Wow… this is so weird… I was just about to call you."

"_Where did you get--"_

"Yuffie."

"_Ah."_

"Well, um… anyway… why did you call?"

"_I just wanted to say sorry."_

"For?"

"_Kissing you. I don't know what came over me… I'm not ready to get into anything just yet. I mean… my wife just died."_

"Understandable." Demyx stiffened. He was expecting this, but it still hurt. He liked Zexion.

"_Just… I just want to stay friends."_

"You've made that clear enough." His voice was becoming unintentionally cold and sarcastic.

There was some murmuring on the other end that sounded suspiciously like _"Shit."_

Demyx sighed.

"_Listen… Demyx… This is so weird. Awkward, I mean. I don't want to hurt you… But we just met. I really want to be friends, though. A lot. I really like you, but I'm not ready. Not at all."_

"I understand."

"_Umm… Are you sure? 'Cause I feel really horrible. For leading you on. Are you sure you're okay?"_

"Mmmmhmmmn. Completely fine." He wanted to sound fine, but his voice cracked noticeably at the end. He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly.

_~Lair.~ _

"Shit…" Inner voice was right. He knew _exactly _why he was reacting like this.

Because he liked Zexion _a lot. _No, he liked him _more _than a lot. It was the first time he had felt at all over Saix.

"_Hey, um… Demyx? You alright?"_

"I said yes." Zexion wasn't the only one he was trying to convince. He voice cracked even louder this time.

"_You're lying."_

"N, no I'm not."

"_Yes you are." _Zexion sighed. _"Ooof… that's it. I'm coming over there. I feel really horrible about this."_

Demyx shot up from his seat on the couch. "No! No, don't, please. Besides, you don't my address."

"_Don't make me force it out of you. If you don't tell me, I'll find it myself."_

Demyx sighed. "I guess I have no choice?"

"_You guessed it. I'll make it over there whether you tell me or not."_

"Fine." Demyx told him the address, apartment number, etc.

"_Thank you. See you in a bit."_

"Right." Demyx hung up and began to run around in his tiny apartment, cleaning up and trying to make it look a little bigger than it really was. Inner voice scoffed.

_~Pfft. Good luck with that.~_

"Would you SHUT UP?!"

* * *

**So… umm… I hope that fixed the whole early kiss business. I'm telling you, I was scared shitless of putting that in there, but believe me, it's really gonna help the plot progress. I've got it all figured out…**

_**~Yeah right.~**_

***throat punches inner voice* Heh… heh heh…. Right. All figured out… **

**OH YEAH! And I guess I have to say that I don't own Guitar Hero, since it's not mine. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Sweeney Todd, Final Fantasy VII, Jak & Daxter, Resident Evil, Destroy All Humans, Crash Bandicoot, Silent Hill, Fatal Frame, F.E.A.R., Dance Dance Revolution, Guitar Hero, Through the Fire and the Flames, 1408, Kingdom Hearts, Edward Scissorhands, or California.**

* * *

Demyx jumped several feet in the air when he heard the knock on the door. He was very much on edge, but at least he had succeeded in making the apartment look a _little _bit bigger, no thanks to inner voice, in addition to tidying up a bit. He had also made some coffee, explaining the jumpiness.

He practically ran over to the door and opened it, revealing a flushed and disheveled Zexion. He raised an eyebrow.

"So, like, did you run here, or what?" he asked, smirking slightly.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Oh, shush. I will have you know that yes, I did indeed run here. We practically live next door to each other, we're so close. Just a few blocks. I'm barely winded. Wasn't worth driving."

"Alright. Whatever. So… come on in! It's not much, but it's home." Demyx gestured into his apartment.

Zexion took off his shoes and Demyx gave him a confused look. Zexion mirrored the expression, then said "oh" and smiled sheepishly.

"Meh. Force of habit. Larxene always made me…" he trailed off and an awkward silence fell over the two, like there was a big pink suede elephant in the room that no one was allowed to talk about.**(1)**

Demyx cleared his throat. "Umm… so… come in!" He smiled awkwardly.

They stepped forward and Zexion nodded approvingly. "I like it."

"Yeah, well," Demyx shrugged. "_Now_ you do. It was a disaster area a few minutes ago."

Zexion shook his head. "It isn't that. I would have liked it regardless-- mostly it's the size. It's very homey. Has a warm feeling; nice and cozy. Living alone gets lonely, but I can't imagine feeling at all alone in a place like this."

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, I dunno." Zexion smiled. "I guess it comes from having too much living space. For one person, I mean. My house is too big for just me. It feels so empty now."

…There was that pink elephant again.

Demyx inhaled loudly and clapped and rubbed his hands together, as if to generate heat. He waved towards the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down, make yourself at home. Coffee?"

"Uhh… okay." Zexion looked around the small room.

"Cream? Sugar?"

"Both please." Upon examining his surroundings, Zexion could conclude that Demyx was a very… young-at-heart person. Bean-bags, a plethora of video games and systems, and posters of boy bands overlapping each other everywhere, almost completely covering the aqua-blue walls. The ceiling was dark purple, with those glow-in-the-dark solar system sticker things that little kids always have all over the walls. He was like a teenage girl. Or boy. Or both? The only door in the place was the front door; all the others were bead curtains. He raised his eyebrows.

"So, how old are you, anyway?" he called into the kitchen.

"Umm…" there was a pause**(2)**. "Twenty-five! Why do you ask?"**(3)**

"I was beginning to wonder if you had hijacked this place from a thirteen year old."

Demyx pouted. He rolled his eyes as he was walking into the living room, carrying two coffees. "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance."**(4)**

Zexion sighed and took the coffee. "I suppose I shouldn't. Although I'm almost afraid to know what your bedroom looks like." That was usually the place filled with the most… fandom.

Demyx gasped in mock surprise. "I never took you as one to be thinking about the bedroom so early in a relationship!" He snickered.

Zexion blushed and sputtered a bit. "I-- well-- you see-- it's not--" he threw his arms up in exasperation. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I was just kidding." He paused. "Say…" Demyx raised an eyebrow and tilted his head at the other. "Do you like meat pies?"

"Huh?" Zexion was taken aback. "Well, that was totally random as hell. But sure, yeah, I like meat pies. Why?"

"There's this place a few miles from here, and the pies are really good. I was thinking if you were hungry, we could go. The only thing is that the owners are a little… strange. Friendly, but strange." Demyx had a thoughtful look on his face.

Zexion shrugged. "Well… I don't see why not. Don't really have much else to do…." he frowned at this.

Demyx grinned. "Awesome! But…" he frowned also. "You didn't bring your car?"

"No, why? You don't have a car or something?"

Demyx grimaced. "Well… just… my car…" he trailed off, and all Zexion could hear was a bunch of non-intelligible murmuring. "Ah crap," and, "this is _so _awkward," were the only things he could pick out.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure it can't be _that _bad."

"Hmm? Oh!" The blond waved his hands around frantically. "No, no, no! It's not that at all!"

"…"

"Well, not to _me_, anyway."

Zexion crossed his arms. "Should I be afraid?"

Demyx nodded solemnly.

"Oh, man."

They reached the space where the car was, and Zexion stared in horrified silence.

"No…"

Demyx looked in shame and mortification at his aqua-blue Volkswagen Beetle. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Well… at least it's not yellow, right?"

Zexion shot him a glare and opened the passenger door. "Might as well. We've gotten this far."

"We don't have to--" he was cut off by the door slamming. "Well, okay. If you really want to," he added in a dejected mumble.

The car ride was unspeakably awkward for the two. Not a word was said for the whole way there. Demyx kept opening his mouth like he wanted to, though, but the betrayed look on Zexion's face made him decide otherwise.

Demyx parked near the pie shop and Zexion followed him as far as the door. He raised a wary eyebrow at the sad looking place.

"It looks a little… dirty." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "There's a weird smell."_ Mrs. Lovett's _was what he read to be the name.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "You're imagining things. C'mon, let's go inside."

They stepped in and the person behind the counter gave a startled little "oh! A customer!"**(5)** It was a young guy. Late twenties, maybe the same as Zexion. He had a sallow complexion and sunken but bright blue eyes. His chestnut brown hair stuck up every which way and there was flour in it. His clothes were dark, and he was wearing long, fingerless mesh gloves.

He smiled kindly at them. "You gave me such a fright, I thought you was a ghost! Half a minute, be right with you. Can't you sit?" He had a strong British accent.

The two customers sat down and had made themselves comfortable when an older-but-still-young guy walked in through the side door. He had long silver hair, an equally sallow complexion, and equally sunken but bright (except his were turquoise) eyes. He was wearing a pale blue denim jacket, a white shirt, and dark pants. He was cleaning some sort of blade with a ratty old handkerchief.

"Oh! Hello, Mr. T!" The brown-haired guy ran out from behind the counter and gave 'Mr. T' a small kiss on his cheek.

He nodded. "Mrs. Lovett."

The other stomped his foot and pouted. "Ugh! You _know _I hate it when you call me that! Mr. Lovett, or Sora! My name is SORA!"

Mr. T rolled his eyes and smirked, then looked over at Zexion and Demyx and waved. They nodded at him and he walked over and shook each of their hands with his pale one.

"Hello. I own the barber shop above Lovett's. Name's Todd. Riku Todd." He pointed vaguely up to where his office was. He was also British. "Say…" he started, "would either of you like a haircut? Shave? On the house! No one's in the chair! Come on, come on."

Demyx shook his head politely. "No thanks. Personal stylist," he said, and pointed to his mullethawk apologetically. It wasn't true, but he didn't like the way Mr. Todd was looking at him as if he were a meal.**(6)**

The silver-haired barber nodded in understanding, then turned to Zexion and cocked his head in interest. "Hair's getting a little long there, isn't it? I could trim it for you."

"No thank you, I like my hair like this," he said apathetically. He was still a little sour from the car incident, and Mr. Todd had a creepy pedo-smile that was making him uncomfortable.

He held his hands up. "Fine, your choice. Enjoy the pies." He got that creepy smile again, then walked away muttering something about revenge and some chick named Selphie.

Just then, Sora bounced cheerfully over to the table and gave them both a pie. "Enjoy! Best pies in Tokyo! Savory and sweet." His smile was much cuter, much more comforting.

They smiled back. "Thanks!"

Demyx took a bite and encouraged Zexion to. He took a hesitant bite, then nodded and took a larger one. Sora beamed.

"Like it?"

Zexion nodded even harder. "What's in them? They're awesome!"

"It's prie--" he stopped and his hand flew to his mouth. "Prie, pri, puh, puh, paprika!" He sweat dropped. "That's right! Paprika," he said a little too loudly.

Zexion raised his eyebrows and took another bite. "God, that's good!"

Sora curtsied. "Thank you! I-"

He was cut off by someone bursting into the building. He had straggly, dark orange hair. His clothes were sort of dirty.

Sora squeaked in surprise. "Hello, Wakka!"

"Mrs. Lovett! I found out where Selphie is! Judge Turpin sent her to the asylum and-- oh! Customers!" He stopped abruptly and shook hands with them. In case you were wondering, yes, he was also British.

Sora bristled. "That's _Mr. _Lovett, to you, young man."

He waved his hand at her. "Yeah, whatever, mum. Ah, well. Best be going!" He darted out the door.

"Uh… good bye?" Sora leaned toward the window and waved. Then he stood back up, looked at the flour-y mess on the counter, and put his hands to his mouth in a makeshift megaphone. "TIIIDUUSSS!!"

Seconds later a young blond boy slammed drunkenly into the shop. "Yes, mum," he slurred.

Sora gestured toward the mess. "Clean this up, please. Don't call me mum. And please keep out of the liquor cabinet."

He saluted her. "Indeed, mum."

Sora pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly…"

Demyx smiled. "Whelp, ought to be going now. Right, Zexion?"

"Right. But… can I get one of those to go?" he asked shyly.

Sora grinned. "Why, of course!" He got one out of the oven and put it in a doggie bag. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." Zexion turned around and placed an insane tip on the table. Demyx's eyes widened.

"What-- you _really _liked that pie, didn't you!"

Zexion nodded. "Yup, and don't worry about the tip. My job pays great."

"Hmm…" Demyx nodded. "What do you do? I should get into it."

"I'm a famous author. I write horror."

Demyx did a double take. "Say what?"

"You heard me. I've written several books; most, if not all best-sellers."

"Impressive."

Zexion shrugged. "I suppose. Speaking of…" he got a thoughtful look on his face. "Nah. Never mind."

"What?" Demyx asked. "C'mon, you mentioned it. Now you gotta tell me."

"Alright, fine. I'm traveling to California to do some research on a supposedly haunted hotel room. I was gonna ask if you wanted to join me, but then again, you're probably busy." He shrugged.

"No! I wanna go! I wanna go! Pleeaaasee! Please please please with a cherry on top!" Demyx was bouncing up and down and yanking on Zexion's arm. "Pleaassseee! I'm sooo not busy!" He straightened. "Like, seriously dude. I've beaten the original Final Fantasy VII twenty-three times and counting, both Jak & Daxter games twice, every Resident Evil game _six _times. Fatal Frame, Silent Hill, F.E.A.R., every single one of them. All of the Crash Bandicoot games know to man, and not known to man. I've unlocked things in Destroy All Humans that the creators don't even know about. I can do every song on every Dance Dance Revolution on challenge, and Guitar Hero? Well, I can't _not _get one-hundred percent on Through the Fira and the Flames on expert. I. Have. No. Life." He dropped to his knees and brought his hands together in the prayer position. "PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOUUUU!"

"Demyx, I'm sure it's not--"

"No really, it is."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Fine. Yet another adventure with my best friend that I just met. Today. Kind of funny, don't you think?"

"Not to mention that you've already kissed me," Demyx said pointedly.

Zexion frowned. "Right."

"Alright, Mr. Grumpy. Let's get going. When do we leave?" He started walking to the car.

"Tomorrow."

Demyx stopped dead in his tracks. "_Seriously_?!" he whisper yelled.

"Mhmm." Zexion smirked. "Better get packing." He got in the car and shut the door, a big fat grin on his face.

Demyx groaned. "_Zexion_!"

* * *

**IT IS IMPERATIVE YOU READ THIS:**

**So, did you like it? I thought Riku and Sora would work best for that. Don't forget, we've still got one more movie after 1408-- Edward Scissorhands!! Oh, what's that? We haven't seen Axel or Roxas yet? MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!! Let's see if you people can put two and two together! **

**In case you missed it (even though if you did, you're an idiot) here's who's casted as whom:**

**Sweeney Todd: Riku**

**Mrs. Lovett: Sora**

**Toby: Tidus**

**Anthony: Wakka**

**Johanna: Selphie**

**IMPORTANT: If there are any more movies you want me to squeeze in here, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME OR PM ME!! I can pretty much get anything in here, just as long as its horror. **

**ALSO--- should I change the genre? It will be romance eventually, but do you think I should change it to romance/parody? Hurt/comfort/parody? Horror/parody? Horror/romance? Horror/humor? Humor/parody? What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME!!! I think the reason it's not getting that many views is because of the genre it's filed under.**

**1: If you get this, I applaud you. I'll tell you what it's from in the next update.**

**2: Demyx **_**would **_**be the type to forget how old he is. I do it all the time.**

**3: I thought maybe you would get this, but I figured I should explain. Zexion is 28, making him **_**3 years older **_**than Demyx. If you know Kingdom Hearts as well as I do, (of course you do), or if you know when Zemyx Day is, you will know that Zexion is VI (6) and Demyx is IX (9). Little bit of squinting you have to do there, but I thought you might enjoy me throwing in at least a **_**little **_**bit of fact. XD**

**4: -snerk- I sincerely **_**hope **_**you noticed that one.**

**5: Points for everyone who points out Sweeney lyrics/quotes scattered throughout the dialogue! I'll give you a hint, there's seven of them, and I already gave you the first one! Answers in the next update.**

**6: You'll only really get this one if you've seen Sweeney Todd. Because really, if Demyx had gotten a haircut from him, he **_**would **_**be a meal. Lol. I made a pun!**

**7(hidden): There's a typo that only people who know their magic will find and get. Extra points for you if you find it!**


End file.
